Dragon Ball Survivor
by Author-Dude
Summary: Survivor...DBZ Style! With a few twists. [UPLOADED: Chapter Three - The Possibly Long Awaited Chapter Three is now here!]
1. Prologue Episode 1: Getting the Announce

Dragon Ball Survivor  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ. Akira Toriyama and a few others do. Oh what ever. I do own some things in this story.now go away! NO NO!!! Come back! Read the story!!! .Don't leave.please.  
  
Prologue Episode 1: Getting the Announcer for my show  
  
At a forgotten temple lies the dead body of the Tournament Announcer. Since the Tournament Announcer announced so many tournaments he was "buried" in a temple. He actually wasn't buried. He was just set there, and it made his spirit very angry. His spirit hovered above that area until one day.  
  
A necromancer came to the temple and sat down next to the rotting corpse of the Announcer. "Ah, the glorious Announcer. I shall revive you to host my show!" Said the necromancer. The spirit of the Announcer didn't like the idea, yet anyway. "I shall give your spirit a voice first. Loud and booming, way better than being on a microphone! Yes.very better."  
  
"I.have a voice!" The Announcer's voice was heard. "Now what do you want?"  
  
"I want you to be the Announcer for my show." Said the necromancer boldly.  
  
"Now why would I do that?" The Announcer's spirit said angrily. "I am a Tournament Announcer, not a stupid idiotic show Announcer!"  
  
"Ah, but this show is survivor. Haven't you heard of it?" Asked the Necromancer smirking.  
  
"No." Said the Announcer's spirit.  
  
"Oh yeah, you died a long time ago. Any way it is a cool show. Very cool. But it isn't as cool as me. Now let me tell you about the show," Said the Necromancer. The Necromancer began teaching the Announcer's Spirit all about Survivor The Show. From the first Survivor all the way to the last Survivor.  
  
At the end of all this teaching and learning, the Announcer's spirit spoke again. "I would.like to be the Announcer for the show. Now give me my body!" Said the Announcer.  
  
"No can do! I have to just project your Spirit so others can see it. It makes the show get a Sci-Fi Genre." Said the Necromancer.  
  
"Really?" Asked the Announcer surprised.  
  
"I don't know. I think so. Probably not. No, nada, zip, zilch-" The Necromancer started to say.  
  
"Stop it! Anyway, I would like to ask who would be on the show. Regular people? Other Dragon Ball Z People? Dragon Ball Z People being projected like me?" Asked the Announcer.  
  
"Yes Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, and Dragon Ball GT people. No projected Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, and Dragon Ball GT people." Said the Necromancer.  
  
"Why not?" Asked the Announcer's Spirit pouting.  
  
"Because that wouldn't look cool. We only need you to be projected. You get to be blue and rainbow colored! Yes.rainbow color! While you are being projected, you get to be blue! BLUE!!!!" Said the Necromancer. "And maybe pink.no yellow! Yes, yellow! No wait.Orange! Yes, Orange! Orange the color. Not Orange the orange. Oy, I am getting hungry-"  
  
And so we leave off Necromancer and the Announcer's Spirit getting together their show. The Necromancer is still talking about what color the Announcer could be. And the Announcer is trying to say no but can't because he gets muted every time he wants to talk.  
  
|  
  
| |  
  
|  
  
|  
  
V See that down there? Ummmm submit a review because I said so! *puts on "because I said so!" shirt on* Yeah! Read this shirt that says.. Something.oh I don't know! Leave me alone! 


	2. Prologue Episode 2: Choosing the Cast

Dragon Ball Survivor  
  
Prologue Episode 2: Choosing the Cast  
  
After several days, we come back to Necromancer and The Announcer. The Announcer is asleep, even though he is just a spirit. And the Necromancer is still blabbing on about the colors. But I, the Omega Being, tell the Necromancer to stop blabbing on so this story can continue. If I let the Necromancer blab on, then this story would be boring. Okay? Okay.  
  
So anyway, the Announcer got a chance to say something. "When will we choose the cast?" He asked quickly.  
  
"Right now!" Said the Necromancer. Suddenly a large thick book fell from the sky. It was a book full of every single person of Dragon Ball Z. And when I say every person, I mean it. Every single person! Even people from Dragon Ball and Dragon Ball GT are in there. Every single form of a person is in there. Little summaries of their personalities were there too. And their history! Yep, from the time they were born. How this large book fell from the sky.I don't know. Maybe it was from the Omega Being (Author's Note: Hey! That's me!!! I am the Omega Being in this Story! MUWAHHAHAH!!!) or from Akira Toriyama. Who ever it was from-  
  
"Hey! Hey! Let the story continue, man!" Yelled the Necromancer.  
  
Oh sorry. So anyway.Necromancer opened to the first page of the book. It was the Table of Contents. Every person was in alphabetical order.  
  
"Announcer, I want Radditz to be in this. He died in the beginning. I mean.he was teamed on! So Radditz will be in survivor." Said Necromancer. "Now it's your turn to pick."  
  
The Announcer hummed while turning page after page. The page turning noise was driving the Necromancer mad!  
  
"Hurry up before I turn crazy!" Spat the Necromancer.  
  
"Aren't you already crazy?" Asked the Announcer chuckling.  
  
".I brought you into this world, I can take you out." Growled the Necromancer.  
  
"No you didn't." Said the Announcer.  
  
"What ever. Now just hurry up and choose the person you want! I'll go get Radditz." Said the Necromancer walking to the center of the temple (that's where The Announcer's body is). He picked up the body and gently put it down next to The Announcer's spirit. "Radditz! I call upon you! I call upon you to.I call upon you to come to me! Come forth Radditz! Be revived for this special event! Now come forth!" The Necromancer said loudly raising up his hands. The Announcer could hear Thunder and Lightning and more as the Necromancer continued. "Come forth!!!! Come forth, you fool!"  
  
"Fool, who you calling a fool?" Asked a familiar voice.  
  
"Radditz?" The Announcer questioned.  
  
"Yes it is me you idiotic fool." Said Radditz appearing before the Necromancer. "Now what do you want?"  
  
"Radditz.take a look at yourself. What's different?" Asked the Necromancer.  
  
"I'm.alive!" Said Radditz. "So you brought me to life.?"  
  
"Yes I did Radditz. And I have brought you to life to play Survivor." Said the Necromancer.  
  
"Huh?" Asked Radditz.  
  
"Survivor is-" Then the Necromancer explained Survivor to Radditz.  
  
"Oh." Said Radditz.  
  
"I have chosen Goku!" Said the Announcer.  
  
"Kakarot." Radditz said gritting his teeth and clenching his fists.  
  
----------------- An Hour Later -----------------  
  
Okay I had to skip to an Hour later. You didn't want to read through getting all those people. It would have been basically the same but they would say different stuff. I didn't want to kind of waste my time writing all that. So then the cast was chosen.  
  
Radditz, Goku, Future Trunks, Cell, Freeza, Bardock, Teen Gohan, Chibi Goten, Fat Buu, Kid Buu.  
  
That's ten people so far. Ten more to go.  
  
Ginyu, Chibi Trunks, Krillen, Tapion, Janemba, Vegeta, Pan, Brolli, Nappa, and Piccolo.  
  
There are twenty people in this competition! Well its not like a competition. It more of a game show! The Survivor Game Show!  
  
"And the next episode we finally start to start." Said the Necromancer.  
  
"And we have Radditz, Goku, Future Trunks, Cell, Freeza, Bardock, Teen Gohan, Chibi Goten, Fat Buu, Kid Buu-" The Announcer stopped to take a rest. "Ginyu, Chibit Trunks, Krillen, Tapion, Janemba, Vegeta, Pan, Brolli, Nappa, and Piccolo!"  
  
And by the way readers, they aren't put into teams yet. The Next Episode Includes stuff that are like this -  
  
One person chooses nine people for their team. Another person chooses the other nine people for their team. It's one at a time! And then we'll see how they all act together.  
  
Another Question is: Why is Pan the only girl? Hmmm, see Episode 1 now! 


	3. Episode 1: Choosing Teams

Dragon Ball Survivor!  
  
Disclaimer: I still don't own Dragon Ball/Z/GT. Now read on for the awaited third chapter (the REAL episode 1).  
  
People: Radditz, Goku, Future Trunks, Cell, Freeza, Bardock, Teen Gohan, Chibi Goten, Fat Buu, Kid Buu, Ginyu, Chibi Trunks, Krillen, Tapion, Janemba, Vegeta, Pan, Brolli, Nappa, and Piccolo  
  
Chapter 3: Episode 1; Choosing Teams  
  
* * *  
  
"Now attention all!" The announcer said above everyone's voices. Everyone there was wondering why they were there, and talking about it. "Everybody shush up!!!!" Hearing this, everybody got quiet.  
  
"Hello, most of you are probably wondering why you are here." Said the Necromancer. "But we already explained it to you guys! You are going to be in Dragon Ball Survivor. You will have to use your survival skills to live in the wild. But sometimes you will be able to vote people out and other things. So now we start!"  
  
"Yes, good explanation Necromancer." Said the Announcer. He ahemed before continuing, "Pan choose 9 team mates for your team, and Brolli choose 9 team mates for your team."  
  
Brolli was about to say something but the Necromancer cut him off by quickly saying, "Pan chooses first!"  
  
"I choose...Goku." Said Pan. Goku walked over to Pan.  
  
"I choose Radditz." Said Brolli without thinking.  
  
"Teen Gohan!"  
  
"Bardock."  
  
"Chibi Goten."  
  
"Kid Buu."  
  
"Errr, um, Piccolo?" Pan said as if questioning herself.  
  
* * *  
  
"And the teams are as followed," The Necromancer said loudly.  
  
"Brolli's Team is the Silver Snakes. The people on 'The Silver Snakes' Team are Radditz, Bardock, Kid Buu, Freeza, Cell, Future Trunks, Nappa, Janemba, and Chibi Goten. Plus Brolli." The Necromancer took a rest before continuing on. "Pan's Team is the White Weasels. The people on 'The White Weasels' Team are Goku, Teen Gohan, Fat Buu, Ginyu, Chibi Trunks, Krillen, Tapion, Vegeta, and Piccolo. Plus Pan. Everybody now move onto your camps and start the game! See ya." While the 'White Weasel Team' and the 'Silver Snakes Team' went their separate ways, the Necromancer and the Announcer disappeared into thin air.  
  
* * * The White Weasel Team ((Goku, Teen Gohan, Fat Buu, Ginyu, Chibi Trunks, Krillen, Tapion, Vegeta, Piccolo, and Pan.))  
  
"We've been walking for hours? When are we going to stop and make camp?" Goku complained frowning. Vegeta glared at Goku. They all had been walking for hours, just to find a good camp because of Vegeta's stubbornness.  
  
"We will camp here." Said Vegeta when they stopped in a clearing near a lake.  
  
"Oooh, nice choice Vegeta!" Krillen commented on Vegeta's choice grinning.  
  
"Whatever." Vegeta said putting down his stuff. They took the next few minutes to set up their camp. The camp was totally silent, silent of talking.  
  
"Buu hungry." Fat Buu suddenly said.  
  
"Oh shut up!" Vegeta said angrily at Fat Buu. He now had a headache and Fat Buu's messed up voice was making it even worse.  
  
"But Buu is hungry." Fat Buu said glaring at Vegeta. And then the glaring war started between Fat Buu and Vegeta as everyone else began un-packing their stuff.  
  
* * *  
  
The Silver Snake Team ((Radditz, Bardock, Kid Buu, Freeza, Cell, Future Trunks, Nappa, Janemba, Chibi Goten and Brolli.))  
  
The Silver Snake Team had chosen their campsite quickly. They had a nice view of a mountain and everything. Plus, they had seen a few tigers (don't ask) around there.  
  
"We couldn't've chosen a better spot!" Janemba said yawning slightly afterward.  
  
"Radditz, your choice was great!" Chibi Goten complimented Janemba. He wasn't thrilled on being on 'The Silver Snakes' because at a first glance everyone looked mean and scary except for the guy that looked like his father. He basically could've been his dad in disguise! But then who would be on the White Weasel team? Not his father if his father was there.  
  
"Goten, you remind me of someone." Said Bardock opening one of his bags and taking out a compass.  
  
"Who?" Asked Goten walking up to Bardock.  
  
"My son. I know he is here.his name is Kakarot. Your name is Gohan, right?" Bardock replied messing around with his compass.  
  
"Errr, my name is Goten. Gohan is my brother though. I think Kakarot might be my dad.his name is Goku. I've heard Mister Vegeta call him that." Goten said watching Bardock closely.  
  
"Well then, I am your grandfather!" Said Bardock embracing Goten in a warm hug, which made Goten a bit uncomfortable. After their hug, Goten walked over to Future Trunks.  
  
"You remind me of Trunks." Goten said looking at Future Trunks from head to toe, and then toe to head.  
  
"That is my name.." Future Trunks said to Goten raising an eyebrow. Goten sighed and then went over to his bag. He began playing a game with his action figures. If you were reading close enough, Goten was very bored.  
  
* * *  
  
Okay that is it for now. I know it took a long time for this chapter to be up and that didn't mean it took me about 2 months to write this. After writing Trunks Jr. (one of my other stories) I decided to start writing new chapters for my other chapters. But anyway, this possible long awaited chapter has now been added! 


End file.
